Blue Portrait
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: Summary: Sekian tahun berlalu, Baekhyun kini dipertemukan dengan sang pujaan hati yang pernah diberikan surat cinta olehnya. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak terduga akan menjadi penentu ke manakah arah hubungan mereka akan berakhir… / Pairing: Park Chanyeol x Female! Byun Baekhyun / Gingham Check's sequel / DLDR! / Read n' Review, pls?


**Blue Portrait**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Main Pairs

Park Chanyeol x Female!Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Drama

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Sekian tahun berlalu, Baekhyun kini dipertemukan dengan sang pujaan hati yang pernah diberikan surat cinta olehnya. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak terduga akan menjadi penentu ke manakah arah hubungan mereka akan berakhir…_

Warning!

Genderswitch! OOC! Typos! Unplotted Story!

 **Gingham Check's sequel**

Just close the tab if you hate it!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **5 tahun kemudian…**_

Seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut sebahu dan poni yang menutupi dahinya sedang asyik berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas milik seseorang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun—seorang editor buku di salah satu kantor penerbitan di daerah Gyeonggi. Setelah selesai membaca kertas-kertas itu, ia meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi dan meminum isinya yang tinggal setengah.

"Jadi, bagaimana mana menurut Anda tentang buku yang hendak saya terbitkan ini, Nona Byun?" laki-laki muda yang sepertinya baru pertama kali membuat buku itu nampak gugup melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang susah ditebak. Baekhyun memainkan cangkir kyang sudah kosong itu sambil menimang apakah karya lelaki muda di depannya ini layak terbit atau tidak.

"Aku suka jalan ceritanya secara keseluruhan. Genrenya cenderung disukai oleh mayoritas—terutama remaja. Akan lebih baik kalau kau membuatnya sedikit dramatis. Buatlah pembaca yang membaca bukumu merasa dirinya masuk di dalam karyamu. Aku akan pertimbangkan dengan kepala editor dan aku akan menghubungimu jika karyamu lolos seleksi. Jika lolos, kita bisa mulai bekerja. Sebagai pemula, kau cukup bagus dalam membuat cerita, Tuan…"

"Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo." Nama lelaki yang berusaha diingat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia sudah mengingat nama lelaki itu.

"Ah, iya. Akan kubawa amplop ini dan jika lolos seleksi, aku akan memperbaikinya dan memberikannya padamu secepatnya. Kau mengerti?" Myungsoo mengangguk tanda ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh perempuan cantik di depannya ini. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil amplop cokelat itu sebelum membawanya ke ruangan direksi karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat. Myungsoo berpamitan dan sebelum lelaki berparas tampan itu pergi, Baekhyun menyerahkan kartu namanya. Mungkin itu bisa membantu lelaki muda itu untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Masih ada dua setengah jam lagi sebelum rapat direksi dimulai. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk sahabatnya—Do Kyungsoo.

 _ **To: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **11.00**_

 _ **Bisa kita makan siang bersama hari ini?**_

Tak butuh waktu lama, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi lagi.

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **11.01**_

 _ **Yup, tentu saja! Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Jongdae? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak**_

 _ **ke sana. Aku rindu minum es serut sambil menikmati pemandangan laut. Cuaca hari ini**_

 _ **panas sekali!**_

Baekhyun bergeming sejenak. Tempat Jongdae. Pasti yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah restoran milik Jongdae, dan tempat cinta pertamanya bekerja dulu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan lelaki berambut merah yang lima tahun lalu berhasil mencuri hatinya hingga kini muncul di pikirannya. _Di mana dia sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana?_ Batin Baekhyun.

 _ **To: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **11.02**_

 _ **Tidak masalah. Haruskah aku menjemputmu di kantormu?**_

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **11.02**_

 _ **Tentu saja! Jongin sedang tidak masuk karena sakit hari ini, jadi aku tidak bisa minta**_

 _ **tolong dia untuk mengantarku ke sana. Kau masih ingat bukan jalan menuju kantorku?**_

 _ **To: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **11.03**_

 _ **Tentu saja! Aku tidak sepikun itu, Kyung!**_

 _ **Baiklah, aku akan ke sana 15 menit lagi.**_

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada balasan lagi dari sahabatnya yang punya ciri khas mata burung hantu itu, Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas dan pergi ke tempat parkir mengambil mobil sedan miliknya untuk menjemput sahabat mungilnya itu. Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan Kota Gyeonggi hingga akhirnya ia sampai tepat di depan kantor biro pariwisata tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Baru saja ia menginjakan kakinya keluar dari mobil, Kyungsoo datang dan langsung memeluknya hingga membuat Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyunnie! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu dan sekarang kau makin terlihat cantik! Oh, kau habis memotong rambutmu?" dua gadis yang punya perawakan serupa itu saling melepas rindu. Sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Iya, aku baru memotongnya 3 hari yang lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun nampak memamerkan model rambut barunya pada gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tepat di wajah Baekhyun tanda ia suka dengan model potongan rambut Baekhyun dan memujinya ia semakin cantik sekarang. Baekhyun tersipu malu dengan pujian Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita harus bergegas. Beberapa jam lagi aku ada rapat dengan dewan direksi." Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk ke kursi penumpang hingga akhirnya mobil sedan berwarna putih itu hilang di ujung jalan.

 **Blue Portrait**

Kedatangan mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh sang pemilik sekaligus manager restoran itu begitu dua gadis itu memasuki restoran keluarga yang terletak di daerah pantai itu. Jongdae—si pemilik sekaligus manager yang dimaksud itu langsung menghambur memeluk mereka berdua. Di belakang lelaki berwajah kotak ada Minseok—istrinya dan Daeul—putera pertama mereka yang baru berumur empat tahun.

"Hai Nona-nona! Sudah lama sekali rasanya kalian tidak ke sini! Kau tahu, aku bahkan sampai lupa dengan rupa kalian! Wah, sepertinya ada perubahan besar dari si Nona Byun ini ya!" Jongdae adalah orang kedua yang sudah memuji Baekhyun. Jongdae sadar bahwa Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah Baekhyun yang selalu curi-curi pandang ke sepupunya yang bekerja paruh waktu di sini lima tahun lalu di sini tanpa mau berbicara dengannya. Baekhyun memukul pundak lelaki humoris itu begitu ia berusaha untuk membuka lagi kenangan lamanya yang sedikit memalukan.

"Oiya, kalian berdua belum berkenalan dengan istriku dan ini puteraku. Daeul, ayo beri salam kepada Bibi Baekhyun dan Bibi Kyungsoo." Minseok memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai istri Jongdae. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Minseok dan sesekali mengajak bermain Daeul. Mereka akui Jongdae dan Minseok sangat serasi. Bahkan putera mereka bagaikan kopi karbon Jongdae.

"Duduklah! Aku akan membawakan daftar menu untuk kalian." Jongdae meninggalkan dua gadis berperawakan mungil di salah satu tempat duduk yang dulunya tempat favorit mereka saat berkunjung ke sini. Sembari menunggu Jongdae datang membawa daftar menu, mereka berdua sempat berbincang-bincang ringan. Sesekali Baekhyun menanyakan bagaimana hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sesekali tampak marah dengan Jongin karena ia tak kunjung melamarnya. Baekhyun tertawa ringan mendengar celotehan gadis Do itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau masih tidak bisa berpindah hati dengan lelaki itu?" Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sejujurnya, masih ada rasa yang tersimpan untuk lelaki yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu. Tapi entah kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu itu, rasa itu tidak seperti dulu. Mungkin karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban Baekhyun tidak membuat Kyungsoo puas. Kyungsoo tahu sifat sahabatnya ini—ia tidak akan mudah berpindah hati terhadap apa yang sudah ia sukai dari dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo berpikir Baekhyun hanya bingung dengan perasaannya. Mungkin jika dua insan ini ditakdirkan untuk dipertemukan kembali, rasa itu mungkin akan membuncah lagi dari dalam diri Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Jongdae datang membawa daftar pesanan yang disambut oleh omelan Kyungsoo karena Jongdae terlalu lama mengambilnya. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu minta maaf karena Daeul rewel dan harus ditidurkan sementara Minseok yang biasanya melakukan itu sedang sibuk di dapur. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memaafkan Jongdae. Setelah mereka berdua memutuskan apa yang hendak mereka pesan, Baekhyun menyerahkan daftar menu itu ke tangan Jongdae dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Baekhyunnie, aku tinggal ke toilet sebentar ya." Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja setelah ia mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun. Sembari menunggu Kyungsoo dan pesanan mereka datang, gadis ber- _puppy eyes_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku harian dan sebuah pulpen. Baekhyun sering melakukan ini ketika ia sedang senggang atau sedang menunggu sesuatu. Baekhyun mulai membuka lembar buku itu dan mencoretkan tinta di atas kertas bergaris berwarna putih kusam itu.

 _Gyeonggi, 21 Juni 20xx_

 _Ada rindu yang mendesak dari dalam diri ini_

 _Teruntuk seseorang yang sedang jauh di mata, namun selalu dekat di hati_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik? Sedang apa?_

 _Aku selalu mengirimkan pesan itu lewat bisikan angin, berharap sampai padamu_

 _Berharap angin bisa membisikkan pesanmu di telingaku_

' _Aku baik'. 'Aku menjalani hidupku dengan gembira'. 'Sedang melakukan yang biasa_

 _kulakukan'._

 _Ada rindu yang ingin keluar dari diri ini_

 _Teruntuk dirimu yang hanya bisa kubayangkan dalam anganku_

 _Aku selalu melukis wajahmu sebelum tidur_

 _Mengingat senyummu ketika aku terbangun_

 _Merekam suaramu ketika aku sedang tertekan_

 _Berharap semua itu bisa menjadi dirimu yang nyata. Berdiri di depanku sembari berucap_

' _betapa rindunya diriku padamu'_

 _Musim panas yang dulu adalah daftar teratas hal yang paling kubenci, kini menjadi daftar_

 _teratas hal yang paling kusukai. Nomor dua, maksudku._

 _Tentu saja nomor satu adalah dirimu, teruntuk seseorang yang jauh di sana_

 _Bisakah kita bertemu suatu hari nanti? Aku selalu bertanya pada langit dan laut._

 _Semoga mereka bisa menyimpan doaku dan mengabulkannya suatu hari nanti…_

 _-Byun Baekhyun_

"Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan puisi karyanya. Baekhyun menutup buku itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua mata anak anjingnya membulat sempurna dan bibir tipisnya membentuk lingkaran setelah melihat sesosok laki-laki yang barusan menjadi inspirasi puisi yang baru dia buat tadi. Laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang terpotong rapi, kemeja warna toska dan celana panjang hitam membalut tubuh proposionalnya, sepatu abu-abu hitam dan sebuah tas punggung bertengger di pundaknya. Kehadiran sosok itu membuat Baekhyun berdiri di luar kesadarannya. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Baekhyun. _Secepat inikah Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku_? Batin Baekhyun dalam hati. diam-diam Baekhyun mencubit pahanya, memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Sakit. Ternyata ini kenyataan.

"Ah, memang Baekhyun rupanya. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu! Kau masih ingat aku?" Tentu saja dia ingat lelaki yang punya tinggi badan bak mercusuar ini. Pria ini tidak lain adalah sepupu Jongdae yang disukai Baekhyun—Park Chanyeol.

"K-Kau Chanyeol, kan?" Rasa keterkejutan Baekhyun masih tidak mau hilang. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu di sini secara kebetulan dan tak terduga? Apakah mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama kembali? Entahlah, Baekhyun masih terlalu bingung dengan pertemuan mendadak ini. Baekhyun berharap Kyungsoo atau Jongdae atau siapapun itu datang. Permohonan Baekhyun sepertinya ditolak, Chanyeol sekarang malah duduk di kursi yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang masih syok dengan kemunculan mendadak Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan duduk. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak melihat wajah kaget Baekhyun yang terlihat imut.

 **Chanyeol's Side View**

"K-Kau Chanyeol, kan?" aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan kedatanganku ke sini. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika Baekhyun datang ke sini. Aku tahu soal itu dari Jongdae, sepupuku berwajah kotak itu. Awalnya aku ke sini untuk makan siang, siapa sangka aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun, gadis pemberani yang memberikan sepucuk surat untukku sehari sebelum aku resmi berhenti bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah memendam perasaan padanya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya waktu itu. Sayangnya dia sering menghindari kontak mataku karena dia gadis yang sangat pemalu. Aku sangat senang bahwa ternyata kami punya perasaan yang sama ketika aku membaca suratnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya terlalu cepat. Mungkin aku butuh waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah melihatku duduk. Kami berdua masih saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya selama lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Rambutnya sekarang berwarna cokelat gelap depang potongan sebahu dan poni yang menutup dahinya, wajahnya yang semakin nampak cantik setelah terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dan tentu saja ia tidak malu lagi ketika menatap mataku. Aku suka perubahan yang terakhir itu. Aku ingin sekali membahas surat yang ia berikan dulu, tapi mungkin ia akan pergi dan tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku karena malu. Ah, sebaiknya aku pura-pura belum membacanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun tergagap ketika aku sedang menanyakan kabarnya. Aku yakin aku melihat rona merah muda di kedua pipinya, dan itu membuatnya tampak manis. Baekhyun nampak membereskan buku dan pulpennya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

 **Normal's Side View**

"A-Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" Baekhyun balik bertanya soal kabar kepada Chanyeol. Pria berpostur tinggi itu tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa kabarnya baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang kau bekerja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menopang dagunya.

"Iya. Sebagai editor. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku seorang fotografer."

"Woah, itu pekerjaan yang keren!" Baekhyun memuji pekerjaan Chanyeol dan itu membuat lelaki yang duduk di depannya sedikit malu karena pekerjaannya dipuji. Chanyeol mendadak ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, kau seorang editor, bukan? Kalau boleh tahu kau ini editor apa?"

"Aku editor buku." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol awalnya ingin memakan salah satu makanan yang tersedia di meja makan, tapi Baekhyun langsung menangkap tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk memesan sendiri. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun adalah orang yang tangkas.

"Maksudku jenis buku apa yang biasanya kau kerjakan? Novel? Biografi? Atau lainnya?" Chanyeol mengembalikan daftar menunya kepada sang pelayan setelah ia berhasil menemukan apa yang akan dimakannya nanti. Saking asyiknya mereka berdua mengobrol, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika lelaki yang duduk di tempatnya ini adalah Chanyeol.

"Ehem! Permisi tuan, ini adalah tempat duduk say—Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo nyaris membuat pengunjung di restoran itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil berucap 'hai' pada Kyungsoo. Untungnya masih ada sisa kursi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau semakin tampan, Yeol! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Kyungsoo mencomot salah satu makanan yang ada di atas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Iya, aku sudah merindukan tempat ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyewa tempat di sini untuk tempat tinggalku. Tak kusangka kalian masih saja bersama." Candaan Chanyeol membuat perempatan imajiner di kepala Kyungsoo muncul dan tanpa segan-segan ia menjitak kepala Chanyeol cukup keras hingga membuat laki-laki muda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Baekhyun." Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Pertanyaan… apa ya? Aku lupa, hehehe~ maafkan aku." Mungkin karena ia terlalu lapar, ia jadi lupa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan tingkahnya barusan sukses membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tadi bertanya jenis buku apa yang sering kau edit? Mungkin saja kau bisa membantuku."

"Apa saja—mayoritas adalah seorang novelis dan penulis jurnal. Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol pun menjelaskan alasannya. Sebenarnya, ia hendak menerbitkan sebuah buku mengenai foto-foto yang dia ambil selama karirnya sebagai seorang fotografer. Meskipun ia masih tergolong baru, tapi banyak orang yang menyukai hasil karya-karyanya yang sering masuk di koran, majalah, atau di internet. Karena apresiasi masyarakat terhadap dirinya begitu tinggi, ia berencana untuk membuat semacam _photobook_ yang berisi tentang foto-foto yang diambilnya dan ia tak lupa menambahkan beberapa keterangan di setiap gambar yang ingin dipublikasikan. Baekhyun sedikit berpikir, jarang sekali ia mendapat permintaan seperti itu. Karena perempuan muda bermarga Byun itu merasa tertarik dengan buku yang ingin diterbitkan Chanyeol, ia memilih untuk menerimanya. Chanyeol langsung sumringah ketika Baekhyun mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Bisakah kau datang ke kantorku besok? Sebenarnya kau bisa menyerahkannya hari ini, tapi sayangnya hari ini ada rapat dewan direksi. Jadi mungkin kau bisa datang ke kantorku besok sebelum jam makan siang. Ini kartu namaku. Di situ tertera alamat kantorku dan nomor ponselku." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati. ia langsung menyimpan kartu nama itu dan tak lama kemudian, pesanan Chanyeol datang. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati makan siang hari itu bersama-sama.

 **Blue Portrait**

Besok siangnya, Chanyeol datang ke kantor tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Ia nampak takjub begitu ia masuk ke kantor itu—begitu luas dan terang. Chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian resepsionis dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji dengan Nona Byun?" tanya si resepsionis.

"Iya. Saya berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya sebelum jam makan siang." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa Anda ingin bertemu Nona Byun?"

"Ah, ini. Aku hendak menerbitkan buku dan kebetulan Nona Byun adalah teman lamaku di sini." Sang resepsionis mengangguk paham.

"Baik. Akan segera saya panggilkan. Atas nama siapa?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, Tuan Park. Anda bisa menunggu di lobi. Saya akan menghubungi Nona Byun." Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih dan ia pergi menuju lobi yang dimaksud oleh sang resepsionis. Sesampainya di sana, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana sambil mengecek pekerjaannya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa gugup hari ini. mungkinkah gara-gara buku ini atau karena ia akan bertemu Baekhyun? Tak sampai lima menit, mata bulat Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan beberapa penulis yang protes karena karya mereka gagal lolos seleksi. Ah, aku bawakan soda dingin untukmu. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar panas." Baekhyun meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya dan memilih duduk samping Chanyeol kemudia menyerahkan sekaleng soda dingin. Chanyeol sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar Baekhyun bisa duduk dengan nyaman dan ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit soda kaleng itu.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku baru saja sampai. Tadi aku sempat terjebak macet saat perjalanan ke sini. Ah, ini adalah buku yang hendak kuterbitkan. Aku minta pendapatmu tentang buku ini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat tebal dari tas ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis Byun itu menerimanya dan ambolp tebal itu nyaris jatuh karena berat. Baekhyun membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Baekhyun mengamati barisan huruf di lembar pertama.

"Blue Portrait?" Baekhyun nampak kebingungan dengan dua kalimat bahasa Inggris itu yang berarti 'potret biru'. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Iya. Itu judul buku yang ingin kuterbitkan. Kalau kau tanya kenapa judulnya begitu, kau bisa buka lembar selanjutnya." Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika ia melihat isi buku itu—semuanya berisi foto-foto dengan unsur warna biru! Baekhyun membuka lembar demi lembar yang sudah diurutkan itu dengan wajah kagum. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa memotret sebagus ini. Mungkin kalau diumpamakan seperti fotografer yang bekerja untuk NatGeo. Baekhyun benar-benar takjub dengan semua gambar-gambar itu. Di setiap gambar terdapat sebuah keterangan yang bisa menjelaskan gambar tersebut dan di mana foto itu diambil. Baekhyun tidak tahu selama ini Chanyeol sudah melanglang buana ke Eropa, Afrika, bahkan Amerika. Matanya tidak berhenti berbinar mengamati kumpulan gambar itu hingga lembar terakhir.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau suka. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membacanya. Kalau sudah terbit, datanglah ke _fansign_ -ku. Itu pun kalau terbit."

"Aku akan mengusahakan—tidak. Mungkin aku akan berlutut kepada kepala bagian penerbitan untuk menerbitkan buku ini! Aku sangat suka, Chan!" Baekhyun mendadak menutup mulutnya karena ia memanggil Chanyeol seenaknya.

"M-Maaf…"

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Baek? Menurutku itu terdengar imut." Goda Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan di lengannya. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun mengizinkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan nampak terawat.

"Uhm, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit malu-malu.

"Katakan saja."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa semua foto-fotomu selalu ada unsur warna biru?"

"Hmm, ada seseorang yang mengingatkanku pada warna biru. Setiap mengingatnya, aku selalu teringat dengan warna biru. Lebih tepatnya, dia cinta pertamaku." Jelasnya singkat.

"Cinta pertamamu? Siapa itu?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan ia bilang bahwa ia akan memberitahu Baekhyun kalau bukunya sudah sukses besar. Baekhyun cemberut dan ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena Chanyeol sok penuh rahasia.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah kau juga penyuka warna biru, kan?" Chanyeol ingin memastikan hal itu. Baekhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Warna biru itu selalu membuatnya dirinya merasa tenang dan mampu menjernihkan pikirannya ketika ia sedang stress. Selain itu entah kenapa setiap melihat langit atau hamparan laut yang berwarna biru, Baekhyun merasa hatinya damai. Chanyeol paham sekarang. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan _Rolex Submariner_ emas yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya—sudah jam makan siang ternyata.

"Karena ini sudah masuk jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama-sama? Aku akan mentraktirmu!" Baekhyun awalnya menolak karena tak ingin merepotkan dan ia lebih memilih untuk makan di kafetaria. Tapi karena Chanyeol terus-terusan memaksanya dan ia nyaris bersimpuh di depannya, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga keluar gedung. Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat parkir dan ia berhasil menemukan mobil sedan biru miliknya.

"Masuklah." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk disusul Chanyeol yang muncul di sisi berlawanan. Chanyeol sempat panik karena ia lupa meletakan kunci mobilnya. Ia berhasil menemukan kunci mobil di saku celananya. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya dan membawa mereka berdua ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau menculikku ke mana?" Chanyeol hanya tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar konyol. Tapi apa yang barusan dikatakan gadis di sampingnya ini memang benar. Menariknya dan membawanya pergi—persis seperti kelakuan seorang penculik.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan membawamu ke hadapan orang tuaku?" Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan langsung memukul pundak Chanyeol karena candaannya yang keterlaluan itu. Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol terus-terusan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyuruhnya berhenti karena itu mengganggu konsentrasinya ketika menyetir. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih berhenti dan diam sambil menikmati pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela mobil.

"Oiya, kalau boleh tahu sudah berapa lama kau bekerja sebagai seorang editor?" tanya lelaki bermarga Park itu tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu… mungkin?" Jawab Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Chanyeol hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kini aku yang akan bertanya padamu."

"Silakan, Baekkie~" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggodanya. Baekhyun heran apakah Chanyeol suka bersikap begini pada setiap wanita yang dia kenal dekat?

"Jangan memanggilku 'Baekkie'! Itu terdengar seperti nama anak anjing!" Baekhyun protes atas panggilan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Chanyeol yang dari tadi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa akhirnya ia melepaskan tawa yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dengan tingkah lelaki tinggi di sampingnya ini. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang mendadak seram, lelaki berpostur bak model itu memutuskan untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Ehem! Tadi kau bilang kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku." Sergah Chanyeol.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang terus menggodaku!" geram gadis mungil itu.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Sekarang akan kudengarkan."

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi fotografer dan sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai hobi itu?" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Karena sejak aku duduk di kelas 6 SD aku sudah suka memotret. Dulu harga kamera cukup mahal, jadi aku bermodalnya kamera ponsel dan aku sempat menjadi fotografer untuk majalah bulanan sekolah saat aku SMP dulu dan itu berlanjut sampai aku kuliah. Awalnya aku melakukan itu untuk sekedar iseng dan mengabadikan momen penting. Begitu Ayah dan Ibuku melihat hasil jepretanku, mereka sangat suka. Bahkan semua teman-temanku yang membaca majalah sekolah menyukai hasil jepretanku. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk bercita-cita menjadi seorang fotografer dan untungnya kedua orang tuaku mendukungku. Aku memilih karir sebagai seorang fotografer karena aku ingin melihat orang-orang bisa melihat dunia dari sisi lain. Walaupun mereka tidak bisa melihat keindahan itu secara langsung, lewat foto, mereka bisa melihat keindahan itu." Baekhyun mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menjadi seorang editor?" Chanyeol kini yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Karena aku suka membaca dan menulis. Karya sastra tulis juga termasuk keindahan. Ada nilai estetika di setiap kata yang tertulis dalam sebuah karya sastra. Sebenarnya aku ingin memilih untuk menjadi seorang penulis, tapi aku merasa ilmuku masih belum cukup. Jadi aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang editor agar aku bisa membaca karya mentah seorang penulis. Terkadang aku suka heran bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa dengan mudahnya menuangkan imajinasi yang mereka buat ke dalam sebuah barisan-barisan kalimat bercerita. Yah, kira-kira begitulah." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengetukkan jarinya di setir kemudi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah café yang mungkin baru pertama kali Baekhyun datangi. Setelah Chanyeol berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka berdua berjalan keluar menuju ke salah satu bangunan bergaya _vintage_ namun minimalis yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat parkir itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka masuk ke dalam restoran yang cukup ramai dan seseorang menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Chanyeol seolah mereka adalah teman akrab. Tenang, ia seorang laki-laki. Ketika mereka berdua bercakap-cakap, kedua mata _puppy_ Baekhyun menangkap sekumpulan foto di salah satu tembok di tempat itu. Karena tertarik, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar. Perempuan berpostur mungil itu takjub dengan foto-foto itu. Ketika asyik menelusuri satu persatu foto itu, kedua matanya menangkap satu foto yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Di foto itu, ada Chanyeol dan lelaki barusan berpakaian _diving_. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa foto yang terdapat sosok Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Kau suka dengan fotonya?" Baekhyun kaget dan langsung membalik badannya. Chanyeol dan lelaki berwajah seperti bule dengan postur sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol.

"A-Ah maafkan saya. Saya terlalu asyik melihat fotonya karena bagus, hahaha~" Baekhyun tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lelaki berwajah bule itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidak masalah. Kau temannya Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan. Huh? Orang ini memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel ' _hyung_ '? jadi Chanyeol lebih tua dari lelaki ini? Pikir Baekhyun.

"A-Ah iya. Saya temannya Chanyeol. Saya Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapannya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Baekhyun. Aku Oh Sehun, pemilik restoran ini sekaligus temannya Chanyeol _hyung_. Kami sama-sama penyuka fotografi. Kalau boleh tahu, kau kelahiran tahun berapa?" Ah, jadi lelaki ini temannya Chanyeol, batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, aku lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Sehun sedikit tidak percaya perempuan di hadapannya ini ternyata seumuran dengan Chanyeol. Sehun mengira bahwa Baekhyun lebih muda darinya karena perawakannya yang mungil.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu Baekhyun _noona_. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku hampir lupa menyuruh kalian duduk. Masuklah, aku akan mengambilkan buku menunya." Sehun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih tempat yang menurut mereka nyaman. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada tempat duduk dengan empat kursi yang saling berhadapan di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah dermaga. Café itu letaknya memang daerah dermaga.

"Kau suka sekali ya duduk sambil memandang laut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik kursinya.

"Yup. Aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku kalau aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Langitnya juga sedang cerah. Lihat! Di sana ada mercusuar!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan mercusuar tua yang sudah lama tidak dioperasikan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Memang benar, ada mencusuar tua di atas tebing. Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia pamit untuk pergi ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama Chanyeol pergi, Sehun datang sambil membawa daftar menu untuk mereka berdua.

"Huh? Ke mana Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya Sehun ketika ia menyadari Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ah, katanya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di tempat parkir. Mungkin ada yang tertinggal di mobilnya." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu. Sehun memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _noona_ suka melihat pemandangan seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun. Ia menghadap ke arah jendela yang bertatapan langsung dengan dermaga dan laut lepas. Hari ini laut sedang pasang dan ombaknya cukup tinggi. Ada beberapa burung camar yang terbang menuju ke dermaga. Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari daftar menu di depannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa pengap di sini, dan Sehun menyadarinya.

"Kau bisa membuka jendelanya kalau kau mau." Saran Sehun. Semilir angin laut di musim panas mungkin bisa merilekskan pikiran saat sedang stress. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena itu akan merepotkan lelaki yang punya marga yang unik itu. Karena Sehun tidak menerima penolakan, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk diam. Sehun membuka jendela itu cukup lebar dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi memasuki ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil. Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Ah, kau yang membuka jendelanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya—sebuah kamera DSLR. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan takjub dengan kamera yang dibawa Chanyeol. baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memesan makanan karena Sehun sudah menunggunya. Chanyeol langsung menyambar daftar menu di depannya. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua sudah memutuskan menu makan siang hari ini. sehun mencatat pesanan mereka berdua dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Untuk apa kau bawa kamera itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Baekhyun mendadak sadar betapa kerennya Chanyeol ketika sedang memegang kamera. Bahkan Chanyeol pose Chanyeol yang sedang mengelap lensa kameranya saja di mata Baekhyun sangatlah keren. Baekhyun mungkin tidak tahu kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah dihiasi rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ini pemandangan bagus! Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Mungkin aku akan mengambil beberapa foto." Setelah dirasa lensa kameranya suda bersih, Chanyeol membidikan kameranya ke arah dermaga itu. Gadis Byun itu benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat tampan ketika sedang memotret pemandangan di depannya. _Haruskah aku mengambil gambarnya diam-diam_? Gumam Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Pertama, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengatifkan mode getar agar bunyi kameranya tidak terdengar, juga mematikan fitur _flash_ di kamera agar tidak ketahuan. Mumpung Chanyeol sedang asyik memotret, Baekhyun mengarahkan lensa kamera ponselnya ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa foto Chanyeol dan berhasil. Ia memutuskan menghentikannya ketika Chanyeol sudah selesai memotret.

"Wah, mungkin setelah ini aku harus ke dermaga. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memastikan gambar-gambar yang diambilnya terjepret dengan apik.

"H-Huh? Ah, aku banyak kerjaan hari ini jadi ma—"

"Aku akan bilang pada resepsionis kalau kau ada acara mendadak jadi kau tidak bisa datang dan minta salah satu temanmu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu nanti." Saran Chanyeol berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun mendadak syok. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan makan siang mereka. Baekhyun ingin sekali menjewer lelaki di depannya ini yang seenaknya saja menyuruh dia bolos kerja.

"Kau gila?! Kau ingin bosku memecatku karena keluyuran di saat jam kerja?! Kau bisa ke sana sendiri kan sendiri atau mengajak Sehun?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak berteriak marah karena ide gila Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin sekali menarik telinga peri lelaki bermarga Park ini.

"Aku akan bilang pada bosmu kalau kau ada acara keluarga hari ini. Apa kau tidak stress seharian duduk sambil menatap tulisan-tulisan yang harus kau perbaiki itu? Setidaknya rilekslah sebentar." Baekhyun merenungkan kalimat Chanyeol barusan. Benar juga. Selama ini ia sudah rajin bekerja dan tidak pernah mengambil jatah cutinya. Ia selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk bosnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau terima tawaranku?" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali, tapi ia tahu sifat atasannya yang sangat disiplin dan cukup tegas itu. Baekhyun juga dikenal oleh bosnya karena dedikasinya terhadap pekerjaan. Bisa gawat jika ia membolos dan sang atasan memanggilnya. Ketika Baekhyun sedang dilema, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **Kang Seulgi calling…**_

"Ah, ada telepon dari temanku. Aku permisi dulu." Baekhyun meninggalkan mejanya untuk menerima panggilan dan pergi agak menjauh. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menjauh hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mmenikmati makan siang.

"Padahal aku sekalian ingin mengajaknya kencan diam-diam…" gerutunya sembari menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dengan wajah sumringah. Chanyeol bingung kira-kira apa yang sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun hingga membuatnya bisa sesenang ini.

"Bosku akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota selama seminggu dan ia baru meninggalkan kantor tadi siang, jadi kantor hari ini di pulangkan lebih awal! Aku akan ikut denganmu. tapi mobilku masih di kantor…" Baekhyun bingung antara harus kembali menaruh mobilnya di basemen kompleks apartemennya atau ikut dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga meninggalkan kuncinya di laci meja kerjanya. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama di luar.

"Suruh saja temanmu untuk membawanya ke rumahmu. Atau mungkin kau bisa suruh Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berusaha untuk member saran, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendarai mobil."

"Ah! Aku minta tolong Jongdae saja. Kalau tidak salah ada bus yang menuju ke kantormu dari tempat Jongdae dan arah sebaliknya, bukan?" opsi Chanyeol kali ini cukup masuk akal. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Jongdae masuk ke kantornya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya seenaknya. Selain itu, Jongdae tidak tahu kantornya. Chanyeol juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kau minta teman kantormu itu mengambil kunci mobilmu. Jongdae menunggu di lobi dan ia bisa mengantarkan mobilmu dengan aman. Kau bisa menitipkan kunci mobilnya ke tetanggamu. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat kantor dan apartemenmu. Kau bilang pada temanmu untuk mengambil kuncinya."

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Aku akan meneleponnya lagi. Kuharap dia masih di kantor." Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi kembali temannya dan mengatakan apa yang disuruh Chanyeol padanya. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan ia bersyukur Seulgi masih ada di kantor dan ia mau dimintai tolong. Kemudian, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menhubungi Jongdae dan memberitahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak lupa Chanyeol menjelaskan alamat kantor Baekhyun beserta alamat apartemennya. Untungnya, Jongdae mau menyanggupi permintaannya. Dengan begini, masalah mobil Baekhyun selesai. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati makan siang bersama ditemani suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angit laut.

 **Blue Portrait**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak menikmati pemandangan di dermarga yang mereka kunjungi hari ini dan kebetulan sekali dermarga itu sedang sepi. Hanya ada suara berisik dari deburan ombak yang menghantam karang dan suara angit dari barat. Tak lupa burung camar yang sedang terbang menghiasi cakrawala.

"Waaah~ aku merasa lebih hidup sekarang~!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang sedang asyik memotret di beberapa tempat hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma air laut yang ia sukai saat musim panas tiba. Beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang setelah menghirup aroma asin itu.

"Chan, apa yang sedang kau potret?" Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di pinggir dermaga. Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya sambil menikmati pemandangan laut di depannya. Chanyeol yang nampaknya sudah selesai mengambil gambar mencoba untuk mengeceknya. Baekhyun yang penasaran juga ikut melihat hasilnya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas bahu tegap lelaki itu.

 **Chanyeol's Side View**

Aku langsung merinding ketika Baekhyun menyadarkan dagunya di bahuku. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja meskipun di dalam hati aku gugup setengah mati. Ini adalah _skinship_ terintim yang pernah kurasakan selain mengusak kepalanya lima tahun lalu. Baekhyun ikut melihat beberapa hasil jepretanku barusan.

"Hmm, bagus juga." Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun suka hasil potretanku. Sesekali aku meminta pendapatnya soal hasil jepretanku. Ia selalu bilang kalau hasil fotoku semuanya bagus. Aku sedikit malu dengan pujiannya. Tentu saja, karena yang memujiku adalah gadis yang kusukai.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Aku menawarkan Baekhyun memakai kameraku.

"A-Ah, tidak usah. Nanti kameramu bisa rusak. Aku bisa pakai kamera ponsel kok." Baekhyun menolak tawaranku. Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika aku tidak bisa meluluhkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, aku mengalungkan tali kamera itu leher Baekhyun dan ketika itu wajah kami sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Aku menatap dalam kedua bola matanya—sangat indah dan berkilauan. Seperti ada bintang yang tertanam di matanya. Sadar karena posisi kami yang terlalu dekat, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Aku terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dihiasi rona merah muda. Aku suka sekali menggodanya.

"B-Baiklah, a-aku akan mencobanya kalau kau terus memaksaku." Baekhyun membidikan lensa kamera itu ke mercusuar.

"Cara memegangnya bukan seperti itu." Aku menggeser posisi dudukku lebih dekat dan aku memperbaiki posisi tangan Baekhyun yang salah. Aku melirik lagi, telinganya merah. Aww~ dia terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang malu.

"Nah, kalau posisinya begini, kau bisa mengambil gambarnya lebih bagus." Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan mulai mengambil beberapa gambar. Tidak hanya foto mercusuar, tapi beberapa foto dengan objek yang berbeda-beda. Setelah puas, Baekhyun mengembalikan kameraku.

"Coba aku lihat hasil jepretan seorang Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun juga ikut melihat. Aku cukup kagum dengan kemampuannya meskipun ia mungkin baru pertama kali memegang kamera.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Chan?" Baekhyun tidak sabar mendengar pendapatku.

"Cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula. Tapi foto yang ini aku tidak suka. Untuk apa kau memfoto seekor burung camar di langit?" protesku. Baekhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Burung camar itu kan lucu." Belanya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengiyakan pembelaannya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberikan kembali kameraku. Aku menerimanya dan berdiri untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika aku akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ada kapal yang sedang berlayar di sana. Aku akan kembali ke sini nanti." Sebenarnya aku berbohong. Tidak ada kapal yang sedang berlayar. Itu hanya alibi agar aku bisa mengambil foto Baekhyun diam-diam. Setelah aku yakin Baekhyun percaya dengan omonganku, aku pergi agak jauh dan memastikan kameraku bisa menangkap figur Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Aku mengarahkan kameraku ke arahnya dan mulai mengambil beberapa foto. Bahkan aku berhasil mendapatkan gambar wajah Baekhyun dari depan. Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatku dan menemani Baekhyun.

 **Normal's Side View**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali duduk berdampingan, mereka tampak menikmati waktu luang mereka. Semilir angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Baekhyun hingga menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat kondisi rambut Baekhyun yang kacau langsung tertawa dan tentu saja, ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Karena angin yang berhembus membuat rambutnya berantakan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutnya ke atas membentuk _bun_. Baekhyun lega helaian rambutnya tidak menganggunya lagi. Mereka berdua, berbincang-bincang soal kehidupan mereka, masa lalu mereka, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di masa depan. Sesekali mereka berdua membuat lelucon yang sukses membuat mereka sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Oiya, kenapa kau tidak punya pacar sampai saat ini, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun. Gadis Byun itu nampak asyik menggoyangkan kedua kaki rampingnya. Chanyeol juga ikut menggoyangkan kakinya yang dua kali lebih panjang daripada kaki Baekhyun.

"Ra-ha-sia." Goda Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa jijik menerima kedipan sok imut Chanyeol langsung memukul pundak Chanyeol. chanyeol bahkan protes keras karena bahunya sejak tadi menjadi korban pukulan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membuang muka dan itu membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus dada. Setidaknya ia bersyukur Baekhyun tidak menonjok wajah tampannya. Tak lama setelah insiden pukulan di bahu, Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun yang sedang bersenandung. Chanyeol takjub karena ternyata Baekhyun punya suara bagus.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi penyanyi saja? Wajahmu cantik, suaramu juga bagus. Kenapa kau tidak jadi penyanyi saja dan lebih memilih jadi editor buku?" ujarnya.

"Menyanyi bukan _passion_ -ku." Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di dermaga hingga sore menjelang. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Mereka meninggalkan dermarga itu menuju tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

 **Blue Portrait**

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Baekhyun. Sepulang dari dermarga, ia harus mengoreksi buku yang akan diterbitkan. Setelah bosnya kembali, ia akan mengajukan itu untuk diterbitkan. Untung saja selama seminggu ke depan kantor diliburkan sehingga ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya hingga malam. Ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas _cappuchino_ untuk menemaninya bergadang semalaman, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dan itu dari Chanyeol.

 _ **From: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.09**_

 _ **Sudah tidur?**_

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika membaca pesan itu. hatinya mungkin sedang tumbuh bunga-bunga cinta saat ini. Karena ia tidak mau Chanyeol menunggu balasannya terlalu lama, ia memutuskan untuk membalasnya secepatnya sambil mengerjakan buku milik Chanyeol.

 _ **To: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.10**_

 _ **Belum, aku sedang mengerjakan bukumu. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?**_

 _ **From: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.11**_

 _ **Benarkah? Wah aku merasa tersanjung~^^**_

 _ **Ah, aku sedang mengecek hasil fotoku tadi. Aku juga melihat-lihat hasil fotomu tadi.**_

 _ **Tapi maaf, foto burung camarmu kuhapus^^**_

 _ **To: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.11**_

 _ **Jangan tersanjung dulu! Meskipun aku sudah memperbaikinya, belum tentu kepala**_

 _ **editornya mau menerimanya! -_-**_

 _ **Ah, kau jahat sekali T_T**_

 _ **From: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.12**_

 _ **Iya sih, hahaha xD**_

 _ **Tapi aku akan sedih kalau itu tidak terbit, itu hasil kerja kerasku selama lima tahun**_

 _ **keliling dunia akan percuma :"(((**_

 _ **Itu jelek! Tidak ada nilai estetikanya -_-**_

 _ **To: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.12**_

 _ **Akan kuusahakan, Tuan Park Chanyeol. Kau ini mengesalkan sekali tsk -_-**_

 _ **Ah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu**_

 _ **From: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.13**_

 _ **Aigoo~ Byun Baek-ku ngambek ternyata, kkk~**_

 _ **To: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.13**_

 _ **Aku bukan Byun Baek-mu, Chan. Berhentilah menggodaku -_-"**_

 _ **From: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.14**_

 _ **Tapi, aku suka menggodamu, bagaimana dong? D':**_

 _ **To: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.15**_

 _ **Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku terus ,**_

 _ **Kau mau aku menonjok wajahmu, huh!? Begini begini aku dulu pernah ikut turnamen**_

 _ **hapkido dan pernah jadi juara umum!**_

 _ **From: Park Chan**_

 _ **23.16**_

 _ **Aww~ baiklah aku akan berhenti menggodamu. Jadi jangan pukul wajahku, oke?**_

 _ **Mau kutemani? Kebetulan aku tidak bisa tidur karena barusan minum kopi.**_

Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati percakapan mereka lewat pesan singkat. Chanyeol ternyata orang yang humoris dan mampu memperbaiki _mood_ -nya. Ia juga dengan lancar mengerjakan buku Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sedikit membantunya. Mereka saling bertukar pesan hingga lewat tengah malam. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur di meja kerjanya dan ia terbangun tengah hari. Gadis Byun itu menyadari bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan buku ini sebelum rapat yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Selama seminggu itu, Baekhyun sering berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol, bahkan sempat menyuruh Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya untuk mendiskusikan bukunya hingga tengah malam. Selama seminggu itulah tingkat stress Baekhyun meningkat. Batas waktu yang semakin dekat membuatnya kurang tidur hingga menimbulkan kantung mata tebal di kedua matannya, makan tidak teratur, bahkan ia sudah ambruk karena kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Chanyeol yang sempat mengujunginya sempat terkejut melihat Baekhyun tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang menyedihkan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol menerima laporan bahwa Baekhyun harus istirahat total karena kelelahan dan ia harus makan teratur. Chanyeol berterimakasih kepada sang dokter sebelum dokter itu meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan mengecek kondisinya. Ia juga meminta sahabat Baekhyun—Kyungsoo dan sepupunya Jongdae untuk membawakannya beberapa bahan makanan untuknya.

"Astaga, kau tidak seharusnya memforsir tenagamu terlalu berlebihan hingga kau tumbang! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat tetanggamu meneleponku kalau kau pingsan!" Chanyeol hanya bisa berceramah untuk saat ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan nada lemah karena ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi setelah melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecek hasil kerja Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah berhasil memperbaiki semua bagian bukunya dengan terperinci tanpa terlewat satu pun. Ia juga mengecek di komputer dan hasil perbaikannya ia _scan_ dan dijadikan satu dalam satu folder. Baekhyun hendak mengirimnya ke Chanyeol, karena ia ambruk, ia gagal mengirimnya.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau seharusnya tidak terburu-buru. Masih ada sisa waktu untuk mengerjakannya, tapi kau malah memaksakan dirimu hingga kau tumbang begini. Yah, karena kau sudah memperbaikinya, aku akan mengerjakan di sini. Aku bawa _soft file_ -nya di tasku sekalian menunggu Kyungsoo dan Jongdae datang. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu sambil memperbaiki pekerjaannya sebelum tenggat waktunya habis sekalian merawat Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Chanyeol meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebentar untuk membuka pintu dan di sana berdiri Jongin, Kyungsoo serta Jongdae yang datang dengan raut wajah khawatir—terutama Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyunnie? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia bisa sampai ambruk begitu sih?" Kedua mata Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun memaksa dirinya seperti itu. Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jongdae akan membuatkan makanan untuknya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun bisa sampai ambruk begitu?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ia mulai menjelaskan penyebabnya. Jongdae dan Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, makanan sudah selesai dibuat oleh ketiga lelaki muda itu. Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih juga obat-obatan pemberian dokter untuk Baekhyun. Ketika masuk ke kamar gadis itu, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Ah, Yeol. Masuklah, aku akan makan di luar bersama Jongdae dan Jongin." Awalnya Chanyeol menolak saran Kyungsoo, tapi karena Kyungsoo tahu jika Chanyeol menaruh perasaan spesial terhadap Baekhyun, ia terus memaksa lelaki berpostur tinggi itu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Masih lemas, tapi setelah tidur sebentar, sudah agak baikan." Balasnya lemah. Chanyeol sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang makanlah dulu, minum obatnya dan istirahat. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya." Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. karena tubuh Baekhyun yang masih lemah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyuapi Baekhyun. Entah kenapa mereka berdua mendadak canggung—kira-kira itulah yang dilihat oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jongdae yang sedang mengintip mereka dari balik celah pintu.

"Lihat, gerakan tangannya kaku sekali!" bisik Kyungsoo kesal yang langsung diiyakan oleh Jongdae dan Jongin. Kyungsoo cukup senang melihat mereka berdua sudah dekat seperti ini, padahal dulu Baekhyun pemalu sekali. Bahkan bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol saja, gadis Byun itu tidak berani. Siapa sangka pertemuan singkat mereka bisa membuat mereka sedekat ini. Kyungsoo berharap jika mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan saling melengkapi. Semoga mereka berdua bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih suatu hari nanti, doa Kyungsoo dalam hati. langit musim panas diam-diam menyimpan doa Kyungsoo yang mungkin suatu hari doa gadis Do itu akan menjadi kenyataan…

 **Blue Portrait**

 _ **3 bulan kemudian…**_

Blue Portrait yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol sukses besar dan sempat menjadi _best seller_ sejak hari pertama toko buku sering kehabisan stok karena presentase penjualannya yang sangat fantastis. Chanyeol sangat senang bahwa buku yang ditulisnya dan dieditori oleh Baekhyun sukses di luar ekspetasinya. Seperti janjinya, jika bukunya bisa sukses besar dan menjadi _best seller_ , ia akan mengadakan acara penandatangan buku olehnya, dan hari ini adalah hari yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

Ketika ia sampai di pelataran parkir di salah satu toko buku terbesar di daerah Gyeonggi, ia sudah disambut oleh para awak media untuk diwawancarai. Dengan ramah ia meminta mereka untuk mewawancarai setelah sesi tanda tangan usai. Para wartawan itu akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berterimakasih dan meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu. sesampainya di dalam, ia bisa melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang mengantri untuk sesi tanda tangan bukunya. Mulai dari laki-laki hingga perempuan, anak sekolahan hingga paruh baya semuanya datang. Beberapa staff toko buku itu mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang sudah mengantri di sini sejak kemarin malam demi mendapatkan urutan pertama. Tidak hanya sesi tanda tangan buku juga, orang-orang juga bisa menanyakan apapun tentang bukunya maupun tentang dirinya.

"Acara akan dimulai sekitar pukul setengah Sembilan. Anda bisa bersiap-siap di tempat yang sudah disediakan." Salah satu staff menunjukan jalan ke tempat untuk mempersiapkan diri. Di sana ia sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan staff toko buku itu mengenai bukunya. Chanyeol memasang wajah puas ketika salah satu staff tersebut sering kewalahan ketika banyak pembeli yang ingin membeli bukunya sedangkan stoknya terbatas. Chanyeol tertawa ketika mendengar cerita sang karyawan tersebut.

"Ah, Tuan Park, kalau boleh tahu adakah seseorang yang bisa membuat buku Anda selaris ini?" tanya staff yang lain. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengingat betapa besarnya jasa Baekhyun hingga bukunya berhasil lolos seleksi penerbitan. Ia ingat betapa senangnya Baekhyun ketika ia memberitahunya bahwa bukunya lulus seleksi untuk diterbitkan. Chanyeol bahkan sempat lompat-lompat di atas kasur hingga kena semprot kakak perempuannya karena berisik. Chanyeol benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun karena dia sempat tumbang karena kelelahan mengerjakan bukunya. Setelah memberitahu itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya. Chanyeol juga kesulitan menghubunginya. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan buku lainnya, Chanyeol mencoba berpikir positif

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba. Chanyeol yang berpenampilan sederhana namun rapi dan bisa membuat para gadis menjerit histeris muncul dan memulai sesi tanda tangannya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah barisan belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun datang. Berapa orang sempat mengajukan pertanyaan soal buku atau soal profesinya. Yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah seorang ibu berumur kira-kira kepala tiga menanyakan soal:

"Apakah kau tidak berencana untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih? Kau kan tampan, ramah, dan baik. Selain itu kau juga mapan. Tidakkah kau berkeinginan untuk mencari pendamping hidup?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tersipu. Sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya, ia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia masih menyukai cinta pertama dan ia berjanji untuk datang di acara ini. Ibu itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih sibuk melihat ke belakang barisan, tapi tanda-tanda kemunculan Baekhyun masih belum ada.

"Halo~~! Selamat atas kesuksesan bukumu, Chanyeollie!" Chanyeol terperanjat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin ada di hadapannya. Di belakang mereka ada Jongdae, Minseok, dan keponakannya Daeul.

"Kalian datang! Terimakasih sudah mau datang dan juga terimakasih atas ucapan selamatnya." Chanyeol sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan dua pasangan yang rencananya akanmenikah dua bulan lagi. Mereka saling melempar tawa satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan barisan dan memutuskan untuk pergi karena harus mengurus pernikahan mereka. Selanjutnya Jongdae dan keluarga kecilnya yang kini mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan buku Chanyeol. tak lupa sang keponakan juga member ucapan selamat dengan gaya yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Oh, kalian tidak melihat Baekhyun? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya." Jongdae menoleh ke arah barisan di belakangnya, mencoba untuk mencari sosok berperawakan mungil itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Minseok yang mengetahui kekecewaan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Percayalah, dia pasti datang. Dia sudah berjanji padamu kan untuk datang?" ucap Minseok. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya memberikan tanda tangan untuk sepupunya. Mereka berdua pun berpamitan untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan meminta mereka untuk hati-hati di jalan.

"Hah, si muka kotak itu membuatku iri saja." Bisik lelaki muda itu. ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan sesi tanda tangannya hingga tengah hari. bahkan sampai barisannya tinggal sedikit pun Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menemukan soso Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu berharap banyak terhadap gadis itu dan mungkin gadis itu sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Sesi tanda tangan pun akhirnya selesai dan berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak datang sama sekali, mungkinkah Baekhyun lupa dengan janjinya? Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Ketika Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. ia mendengarkan sebuah suara yang sangat ia nantikan sejak tadi.

"Chan~! Tunggu!" Chanyeol menoleh dan matanya langsung melebar ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang—Baekhyun. Seseorang yang paling ia tunggu sejak tadi pagi. Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di hadapan Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah. Chanyeol bingung kenapa Baekhyun harus berlari.

"Hahaha, sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Tapi karena kau masih di sini, bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" pinta Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan buku Blue Portrait itu. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun membelinya. Tapi karena Baekhyun datang sangat terlambat, Chanyeol ingin sedikit menjahilinya, dan ia juga ingin memenuhi janjinya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa meminta tanda tanganku karena kau sudah sangat terlambat!" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah sok angkuh. Baekhyun yang kelelahan karena berlalri tadi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Tapi, ia sadar kalau dia salah, jadi Baekhyun akan menerima apa pun hukumannya.

"Baiklah, apa maumu? Aku akan jadi anak baik hari ini." Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke dermarga dan ia harus mengikuti semua perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol menggeretnya masuk ke mobil yang membawanya ke dermarga yang pernah mereka kunjungi dulu.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau selama 3 bulan ini kau sulit sekali kuhubungi? Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku dan kau tidak membalas pesan singkatku." Tanya Chanyeol sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sibuk dengan buku baruku." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

"Kau menulis buku? Bukannya kau seorang editor?" selanya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantor itu dan bukumu itu adalah buku terakhir yang aku kerjakan sebagai editor. Sekarang aku bekerja di salah satu kantor majalah dan aku menulis di bagian rubrik cerita pendek, aku juga hendak menerbitkan kumpulan puisi." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kumpulan puisi?"

"Iya. Ada banyak kumpulan puisi yang sudah kutulis beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Daripada hanya dinikmati sendiri, lebih baik aku publikasikan." Baekhyun tertawa lebar hingga memebentuk _smile eyes_ yang lucu. Tak lama akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan. Baekhyun merasa sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke sini. Suasananya masih tetap sama, dan Baekhyun suka itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. _Ini saatnya, kau harus kuatkan hatimu, Yeol! Semangat!_ Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau pernah bilang kalau kau akan memberitahu siapa cinta pertamamu ketika bukumu sudah sukses. Inilah saatnya kau harus menepati janjimu." Desak Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun minta pun Chanyeol hendak memenuhi janjinya karena ia adalah laki-laki sejati yang tidak lupa dengan janjinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop motif kotak-kotak putih biru dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu terkejut bukan main. Amplop itu adalah amplop yang sama ketika ia memberikan surat cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu kau ingat dengan amplop ini kan?" tanya lelaki berambut pendek itu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang bukalah amplop itu. baca suratnya." Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Gadis Byun itu membuka amplop itu dengan tangan gemetar dan mengambil surat di dalamnya. Baekhyun semakin gugup ketika ia membuka lipatan surat itu. ketika ia membaca surat itu. Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna ketika membaca isi sura itu.

"I-Ini kan…"

"Yeap. Itu surat yang kau berikan padaku. Aku sudah membacanya. Berulang kali." Penjelasan Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun nyaris keluar. Jadi Chanyeol sudah membacanya. Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang! Bahkan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol sudah membacanya, berulang kali malahan! Tuhan tolong tenggelamkan aku ke laut sekarang juga! Pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya malu dengan perbuatannya di masa lalu. Tapi itulah yang membuat Chanyeol selalu jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku menyimpannya baik-baik dan aku selalu membacanya sebelum tidur. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang ketika membacanya." Baekhyun yang asyik menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna langsung tertegun mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"M-Maksudmu?" Baekhyun kebingungan. Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Ia harus menyatakannya hari ini. detik ini juga.

"Baek, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali." Baekhyun memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi setiap aku melihatmu duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandang laut dulu, hatiku selalu berdebar. Awalnya aku menganggapnya itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, debaran itu masih ada dan itu mengangguku. Tapi debaran itu memberikan sensasi menyenangkan untukku. Aku sedih ketika masa kerjaku di restoran milik Jongdae sudah habis. Aku terkejut ketika saat itu untuk pertama kalinya kita saling memandang dan berbicara satu sama lain, walaupun itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk melihatku. Bahkan kau dengan beraninya kau memberikan sepucuk surat yang kau pegang sekarang. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membukanya dan membacanya. Aku senang sekali. Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan warna biru untuk setiap fotoku. Karena warna biru itu selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu yang sedang menatap bentangan laut dan langit. Iya, kau adalah inspirasiku dan kau … adalah cinta pertamaku." Penjelasan Chanyeol yang panjang lebar itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi, selama ini mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kujelaskan." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendengarkan.

"Selama lima tahun, aku selalu ingat dirimu. Tidak pernah sedetikpun aku tidak mengingatmu. Aku selalu membayangkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana. Oleh sebab itu, aku selalu melepaskan rasa rinduku. Setelah pergolakan batin antara menerima tawaran bekerja sebagai fotografer NatGeo atau kembali ke Korea untuk mencarimu, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan opsi pertama. Dan aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu di tempat yang sama…"

"Aku berpikir pada awalnya perasaan ini masih ada, namun tidak sekuat dulu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Perasaan itu masih ada. Dan aku senang akhirnya kau sudah tidak sepemalu dulu lagi dan aku senang ketika kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di dermarga. Aku juga tahu kau mengambil beberapa fotoku saat makan siang di restoran milik Sehun, dan aku diam-diam juga mengambil fotomu. Ini memang aneh, tapi kau tahu? Sebelum tidur atau ketika aku tidak bisa tidur, aku selalu melihat fotomu di ponselku. aku suka melihat kau tersenyum. Aku berpikir saat kau menghilang, kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku. Tapi ternyata kau datang. Dan ini adalah yang paling penting…"

"A-Apa itu?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun super gugup sekarang. Chanyeol sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama.

"A-Aku..."

"A-Aku…"

"A-Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun…"

Seketika dunia mereka mendadak berhenti. Kebetulan sekali di dermarga itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

" _Will you_ …"

" _Will you be my girlfriend_ …?"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

6 detik…

7 detik…

8 detik…

9 detik…

10 detik…

Seketika dunia Chanyeol berubah menjadi warna biru ketika ia mendengar

" _Yes, I will…_ "

Dari mulut Baekhyun.

 _ **Pertemuan yang tak terduga**_

 _ **Membawa mereka menuju akhir yang bahagia**_

 _ **-THE END-**_


End file.
